1. Field
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel partition one unit discharge cell. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) and a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell, and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
When the plasma display panel is discharged by applying a high frequency voltage to the discharge cells, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image.
The plasma display panel includes a plurality of electrodes, for example, a scan electrode, a sustain electrode, and a data electrode. A plurality of drivers are connected to the plurality of electrodes, respectively, and thus applying driving voltages to the plurality of electrodes.
The drivers supply a reset pulse during a reset period, a scan pulse during an address period, and a sustain pulse during a sustain period to the electrodes during the driving of the plasma display panel, thereby displaying an image. Since the plasma display apparatus can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
Various factors may reduce the reliability of the driving of the plasma display apparatus when the plasma display apparatus is driven by applying the driving pulses to the electrodes. For example, a structural problem in the electrodes, the drivers, and connectors for connecting the electrodes and the drivers, and a problem in a driving waveform may make the driving of the plasma display apparatus unstable.
In particular, interference between the electrodes increases due to an increase in resolution of the plasma display apparatus, thereby generating a migration phenomenon.
There has been continuously studied to improve the stability in the driving of the plasma display apparatus in consideration of these problems.
In one aspect, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel that includes a plurality of data electrodes arranged in parallel to each other, and a data driver that applies a driving voltage to the plurality of data electrodes, the data driver including a first connector and a second connector positioned at opposite edges of the plasma display panel, respectively, wherein the first connector is electrically connected to some of the plurality of data electrodes, and the second connector is electrically connected to the date electrodes which are not connected to the first connector.
A first data electrode of the plurality of data electrodes may be electrically connected to the first connector, and a second data electrode next to the first data electrode may be electrically connected to the second connector.
A distance between the two neighboring data electrodes connected to the first connector or a distance between the two neighboring data electrodes connected to the second connector may be longer than a distance between the two neighboring data electrodes on the plasma display panel.
The odd-numbered data electrodes among the plurality of data electrodes may be electrically connected to the first connector, and the even-numbered data electrodes among the plurality of data electrodes may be electrically connected to the second connector.
The first connector and the second connector each may be one of a flexible printed circuit (FPC), a tape carrier package (TCP), or a chip-on film (COF).
The size of the plasma display panel may be equal to or less than 50 inches.
In another aspect, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel that includes a plurality of data electrodes arranged in parallel to each other and a plurality of sustain electrodes arranged to intersect the plurality of data electrodes, a data driver that includes a first connector and a second connector positioned at opposite edges of the plasma display panel, respectively, wherein the first connector is electrically connected to some of the plurality of data electrodes, and the second connector is electrically connected to the date electrodes which are not connected to the first connector, and a sustain driver that applies a driving voltage to the plurality of sustain electrodes, wherein the plurality of sustain electrodes are divided into a plurality of sustain electrode groups.
The plurality of sustain electrodes may be divided into two sustain electrode groups.
A first data electrode of the plurality of data electrodes may be electrically connected to the first connector, and a second data electrode next to the first data electrode may be electrically connected to the second connector.
A distance between the two neighboring data electrodes connected to the first connector or a distance between the two neighboring data electrodes connected to the second connector may be longer than a distance between the two neighboring data electrodes on the plasma display panel.
The odd-numbered data electrodes among the plurality of data electrodes may be electrically connected to the first connector, and the even-numbered data electrodes among the plurality of data electrodes may be electrically connected to the second connector.
The first connector and the second connector each may be one of a flexible printed circuit (FPC), a tape carrier package (TCP), or a chip-on film (COF).
The size of the plasma display panel may be equal to or less than 50 inches.
A first positive voltage level may be applied to a first sustain electrode group of the two sustain electrode groups during a period when scan electrodes corresponding to the first sustain electrode group are scanned, and a second positive voltage level lower than the first positive voltage level may be applied to a second sustain electrode group.
Scan electrodes corresponding to the second sustain electrode group may be scanned later than the scan electrodes corresponding to the first sustain electrode group.
The plasma display panel may include a plurality of scan electrodes arranged in parallel to the plurality of sustain electrodes. A set-down pulse applied to the plurality of scan electrodes may include a first set-down pulse falling from a first voltage level to a second voltage level and a second set-down pulse falling from the second voltage level to a third voltage level. The plurality of scan electrodes may be divided into a plurality of scan electrode groups. The first set-down pulse and the second set-down pulse may be successively applied to a first scan electrode group of the plurality of scan electrode groups. The first set-down pulse may be applied to a second scan electrode group that are scanned later than the first scan electrode group, a voltage of the second scan electrode group may be maintained at the second voltage level for a predetermined period of time, and then the second set-down pulse may be applied to the second scan electrode group.
The first voltage level may be a positive voltage level, the second voltage level may be a ground level voltage, and the third voltage level may be negative voltage level.
The first voltage level may be a positive voltage level, the second voltage level may be a negative voltage level, and the third voltage level may be a negative voltage level.